Ignorance ISN'T Bliss
by Metron99
Summary: Metroverse/Foxtrotverse Xover. Helix brings Dark Bliss and Danny to her facility to "make her an offer" and, reveal certain truths that Bliss may've been better off NOT KNOWING.
1. Part One

**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken/Cartoon Network**

**"Helix", "Scarlett" and "Danny Martin" Characters copyright MetroXLR99**

**"Dr. Bliss Utonium" Character copyright Foxtrot136**

**"Dark Bliss" Character copyright Foxtrot136 and MetroXLR99**

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

a swirling vortex pulses within a metallic arch.  
and, after a few minutes..two middle aged women emerge from the portal.

one had bright red eyes, red skin and long frizzy dark red hair.  
and, a wore coal black short sleaved shirt, long pants and shoes.

the second woman was looked to be a cross between a human/cat hybrid and a cyborg.  
as she was covered in ginder red fur with long mane-like hair and bangs  
had golden feline eyes, and both her limbs were robotic with blade-like talons.

she wore what looked like darkly colored soldier's uniform.

"Welcome back, Lady Helix.." began a robot

the red woman grinned.

"Good to be back, Android."

a humanoid lizard her.

"Was your mission successful?"

as if on cue..two others stepped through the portal.

one a young woman with long, jet black hair that bore a dark green vertical streak on it.

bright green eyes with jagged scar-like tattoos and, dressed in a biker-type outfit.

with her, was a young man with bushy dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
who was dressed in casually looking clothing.

Helix smirked.

"The mission went..without incident." began Helix

Helix then looked to the "Cyber Mutant" Woman.

"Scarlett..escort our guests to "The War Room", IMMEDIATLY."

Scarlett nodded with a glare.

"As you command..MISTRESS."

Scarlett looked to the Man and Woman.

"Bliss, Danny..follow ME."

Bliss eyed Scarlett with suspicion.

"oh, COME NOW!..i don't bite."

"That's not the impression "I" got!" said Danny

Scarlett glared at Danny, growling in her throat.

"Well, if YOU hadn't made things so difficult-!"

"**SCARLETT!**" snapped Helix

Scarlett flinched at Helix harsh tone.

"i said Ess-Cort them to the war room NOW."

"I'm TRYING!, but, they're-"

"**NO EXCUSES!**"

Scarlett grinded her teeth hard, growling.  
Bliss, however, chuckled this scene.

Scarlett turned back to the "guests"  
and, forced a smile on her face.

"won't you PLEEEEEEASE...follow me." said Scarlett thru gritted teeth

Bliss looked to her friend and, gently took his hand.

"it's alright, Danny..let's go."

Danny looked at Scarlett..then, back to Bliss.  
with an exhale, he smiled weakly and nodded.

both he and Bliss then walked with Scarlett out of what appeared to be a Science Lab of some sort.

the three exited through mechanical doors and, walked down a long, round corridor.

as they walked, they passed by several "guards"  
which were either robots of varied designs or, humanoid animals of various species.

"What's with the Bots and Furries?" asked Bliss

Scarlett sighed as she walked, her hands behind her back.

"Helix is a genius at Cybernetic-Robotics AND, Genetic Manipulation.  
and, as such, the brunt of our "military" is comprised of BOTH sciences.

half of our squad are hyper evolved animal species with enhanced DNA.  
the other half are android units with the most advanced Hardware and Software known to man."

"You look a little like both of those, yourself." said Danny

Scarlett stopped right there..and, smiled.

"YES.." began Scarlett, turning to look at the two

"i KNOW."

there was a silent pause.

"Let us CONTINUE, shall we?!" said Scarlett, turning back around

Both Bliss and Danny looked at each other.  
they exhaled, then resumed following Scarlett.

"So, what is it that you all actually DO?" asked Bliss

"Same as YOU, Ms. Utonium." began Scarlett

"Lady Helix believes the world is imperfect, and seeks to fix it.  
problem is, other "good guys" don't approve of our mepheds, and treat us like "villains."

Bliss scowled.

"I am NOT a villain."

Scarlett chuckled at this.

"Oh, really!?  
I don't recall pancaking mobsters with trucks being part of the Superhero Handbook."

Danny look shocked.  
he then looked to Bliss.

"you did WHAT?!"

Bliss looked nervous.

"I-I, Uhhh-"

Bliss then got serious.  
and, looked right at Scarlett.

"How did YOU know that!?"

"PLEASE..my Mistress has "Eyes" and "Ears" EVERYWHERE.  
we saw how you turned that would-be Mob Meeting into Ground Zero."

"Th-They were DRUG DEALING PIMPS!  
they didn't leave me much of a choice!"

"RELAX.." said Scarlett, looking back at Bliss

"No need to explain yourself HERE.  
though, "I" personally..would've done WORSE."

Danny groaned at this.

"oh, great.."

the three soon came to a catwalk.

as they crossed it..they saw a massive hanger down below them.  
Bliss and Danny looked, and saw enormous machines before them.

"Wa..What are..THOSE?!" exclaimed Bliss

Scarlett took a glance.

"oh, THOSE?..nothing really.  
just a few of many battle grade "vehicles" that Helix sometimes employs.

they have a number of uses and functions.  
but, ALL have one singular goal: To ensure VICTORY."

Bliss scoffed at this.

"You sound like a would-be dictator."

Scarlett just snickered at this.

"Well..it's just as Helix ALWAYS says.  
_The only GUARENTEED way to ensure Crime and Corruption dies, and STAY dead..is to Seize Control and RULE._"

Bliss wanted to disagree with this idealology..  
Afterall, it sounded ALOT like Mojo Mojo's philosophy.

but, a part of her saw The Truth in these words.  
and, indeed believed that the worlds would be safer if a more stable mind was calling the shots.

not that she felt Helix some "holy savior" or anything..

After quite some time..Bliss and Danny FINALLY made it to this "War Room."  
and, at first glance, it was quite obvious that this was the Main Area of the whole facility.

it looked like One Half Science Lab, and One Half "Throne Room."  
someone like "Doctor Claw" would be at home in THIS place.

as Scarlett led Bliss and Danny into the center of the room a large, metallic chair on a high platform turned around..revealing Helix.

"Well..Took you long enough!" said Helix with a smirk.

Scarlett looked quite surprised.

"(sputters) Wha-HELIX!?  
B-B-But, i don't understand..(exclaiming) **HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICKLY!?**"

"Oh, well i used the Teleporter." replied Helix, pointing at tube-like device

"TELEPORTER!?" exclaimed Scarlett, clearly upset

Scarlett then got aggressive.

"if you could teleport from the SCience Lab to the War Room instantaniously..  
then, (shouting) _**WHY!..DID YOU HAVE ME WALK HALF WAY ACROSS THE ENTIRE BASE!?**_"

Helix smiled mischieviously.

"I wanted to give our guests a good tour of the place.."

Helix then rose from her chair/throne.  
stepped down the steps and approached Bliss and Danny.

"So..how do you like my humble abode?"

Bliss grinned, crossing her arms.

"It's nice..real "Death Star."  
and, i thought the Robots and Cartoon Animals are a nice motife."

Helix grinned.

"But, I have to ask..What's this got to do with Danny and Me?"

Helix smiled some more.  
then, placed her hand on Bliss's shoulder.

"Plenty, my dear..PLENTY."

Helix then walked over to a supercomputer with a giant screen.  
she turned it on, and rapidly typed some buttons.

"I have been watching you for quite some time, Miss Utonium.." began Helix

"and, I must say..I am impressed with your "reseme."

Bliss eyed Helix.

"Bliss Utonium..daughter of Powerpuff Girl BUTTERCUP  
and, a Human Male with no apparent record to be found..now deceased."

Helix glanced back at Bliss.

"my condolenses."

"GO ON." said Bliss, getting annoyed.

Helix continued.

"Same powers as mother..but, vastly superior.  
a bonafide Supergenius, paticularly in the fields of Psychology.

and, has a STRONG distain for "Rude People."

"I find their kind to be Annoying, yes."

Helix just chuckled to herself.

"ye-es..heh-heh-heh.  
a nearly exact match." said Helix to herself

"a match to WHAT?!" asked Danny, he too becoming annoyed

"Yes, I must agree with Danny: Just why have you brought us here?!" asked Bliss

Helix looked to the duo..and, grinned.

"Why..to SHOW YOU something."

Helix then pressed a button on a console.  
This activated some holo-projectors at a large center large.

as Bliss and Danny looked, they saw a holographic image of "The Earth."

"I assume you "kids" learned plenty of Planet Earth  
and, the whole entire UNIVERSE in all those classes at school.." began Helix

"Yes, we did." said Bliss

"we learned so long ago that our own Galaxy, as big as it is.  
is still only a SPECK compared to the billions of other star systems out there.."

Helix grinned as she walked over to the two (Scarlett did as well.)

"And, just how big IS the Universe?" said Helix, with a grin

Danny looked a "bewildered."

"Uhhh.."

"Nobody knows just how big the whole Universe is." began Bliss

"though, assuming it just doesn't go on FOREVER into Infinity..  
I have a few calculated theories on it's precise scale."

both Helix and Scarlett snickered..then, laughed.

"oh-ho-ho, my dear..for one so intelligent, you still have VERY Much to learn."

Helix motioned to Scarlett..who nodded, and headed to the computer.  
after tying a bit, the Holo-Projectors flash and "animated" the displayed image.

the image of The Earth pulled back real fast..allowing a brief look at "The Solar System"  
before finally showing whole clusters of Galaxies..and, finally: The Whole Universe.

the image before them was one big stretched out oval.  
adorned with many glowing dots, assumed to be galaxies.

"THIS is a digital rendering of the entire universe as i've mapped it out." began Helix

"It took me awhile, but luckily my MANY Surveillance Probes  
manage to do in several months, what would have taken Years and YEARS to accomplish alone."

Danny widened his eyes, impressed.

"WOW!..How big IS the Universe?!"

Scarlett scoffed as she continued typing.

"there is no number in any known Algorithm to even BEGIN to describe the exact scale of the Universe.."

Scarlett then glanced back at Danny for a minute..then, exhaled.

"Buuuut, if there WAS: it'd be a pretty BIG Number."

"Ye-es..but, that is beside the point." said Helix

Bliss eyed her mysterious host.

"Then, what IS "The Point?!"

Helix grinned (giving Scarlett a facial gesture)  
Scarlett then began to rapidly type in some buttons.

"THIS is."

the Holo-Projector flashed as the reacted again..  
the image pulled back, making the rendering of "The Universe" look like a glowing golfball.

suddenly..another glowing orb appeared, then three more, and six.  
in a matter of minutes..the whole room was aglow with white orbs.

Bliss and Danny staggered back.

"Take a GOOD look.." began Helix

"THOSE orbs..each represent a Single Universe."

"What?!" exclaimed Bliss, stunned

"You are looking at our best holographic rendering  
of the phenomenon more commonly known as: "The Multiverse." said Scarlett

Helix grinned, chuckling "evily" with a cletched fist.

"YEEEEES...Billions upon BILLIONS of Universes.  
some nearly identical, others Totally Different...but, ALL are connected."

Bliss and Danny were still stunned at this.

"uhh..a M-M-MULTIVERSE!?  
you mean..it actually exists?!" exclaimed Bliss

Helix chortled softly.

"YES..and, that's not even the "Best Part."

"It's NOT!?" exclaimed Danny

"Then, WHAT IS?!"

Helix looked to Scarlett..who began typing again.  
the holo-projector shut down and Helix began speaking.

"When I first discovered the multiverse's existance..the first thing i wanted to do was explore it.  
but, as i had no means of doing so at the time, I had to reply on my surveillance probes.

though still prototypes..they did exceptionally well.  
venturing into unknown territory, and documenting every ioda of what they observed.

and, the footage i saw..was Mind Bogling."

"wa..What do you mean?" asked Bliss, calmly

Helix looked at her.

"I mean that I discovered that the cpncept of "Reality" and "Fiction" is moot.  
that what we've always percieved to be fantasy and make-believe..is quite REAL, as real as You and Me."

Helix then took something from her pocket: it looked like a "Lightsaber" from 'Star Wars.'

"is that a-"

_**CHEEEEEEEEAAAR!**_

"YIPE!" exclaimed Danny

Helix held an ignited lightsaber.  
it's crimsom red plasma blade fully extended.

Bliss could feel the heat eminating from it.

"THIS..is no toy." said Helix, sternly

"I recovered it from a Rogue Jedi who thought he was "All Powerful" and "Undefeated."  
(sinister chortle) but, his arrogance proved to be his downfall..and, i claimed my prize."

Helix deactivated the Lightsaber and, laid it down on the table.

"but, if THIS doesn't convince you...(to scarlett) SCARLETT!, Play the Surveillance Footage."

Scarlett pressed a button.  
and, with a loud BEEP, many screens played on the single large monitor.

Bliss and Danny watched..and, were amazed at what they saw.

One screen showed Batman and Superman (in heavy armor)  
battling one another in a demoloshed city.

another screen showed Spider-Man and Venom battling a "Green Hobgoblin."

another screen showed Danny Phantom fighting Vlad Plasmius, and an army of Ghosts

Another screen showed Kim Possible and Shego fighting against an older, caped Shego.

another screen showed Sonic The Hedgehog fighting some giant mechanical monster.

another screen showed Avatar Korra fighting an army of Chi-Blocking Equalist

another screen showed Optimus Prime fighting a horde of "Robot Zombies"

and, one last screen..showed a PredAlien being fired upon by US Marines.

"Some of what you see was recorded..a few are happening RIGHT NOW." said Helix, proudly

Bliss and Danny's jaws hung open, stunned.

"so..it's all real, ALL OF IT." said Bliss, still shocked

"Yes.." said Helix, her eyes half closed

"Your favorite Show or Movie is real SOMEWHERE.  
and, who knows?..maybe YOUR whole life is some kind of Comic Book, or something."

Scarlett turned her chair around and looked at Bliss.

"Helix primary goal in terms of The Multiverse is to explore and document EVERYTHING.

for simplicity's sake, we've been grouping these many universes  
both Prime and Alternates, according to it's desinated "reality."

Danny thought about this.

"Soooo...Universes with Spider-Man and such are filed under "MARVEL?"

"YES..Exactly." said Scarlett

"Though, we HAVE encountered some "shared universes"  
where characters of different realities seem to co-exist for some reason."

Bliss smirked.

"Back home, we call that a "Crossover."

Scarlett scowled.

"yeah..well, this "wild cards" are a paperwork nightmare.  
so much so, we've given them their OWN file, save me-eh, errrr..US!, alot of trouble."

Helix shrugged.

"Yes, well..as confusing as they can get, sometimes.  
a few of these "Crossover Worlds" can be very, Very interesting at times.

like that one universe of The Kids Next Door and The Autobots.  
or, the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and G.I. Joe."

Scarlett exhaled, growling.

"Okay, FINE..i guess 'Those Two' have promise."

Helix turned back to Bliss and Danny.

"ANYway..back to "Us."

"Yeah..like why you REALLY brought me here.  
I sure it isn't just to show off your Gadgets and Science."

Helix chuckled at this.

"So True..so true."

Bliss got serious.

"Then, i'll ask again: WHY?!"

Helix eyed Bliss..then, spoke in a chillingly stern voice.

"Miss Utonium..What is it that you hope to accomplish in YOUR WORLD?"

Bliss eyed Helix.  
she looked at Danny..who made a weak smile.

then, she looked back at the crimsom red woman.

"well..as you no doubt already know..my father has been dead since i was a child."

a tiny tear formed in her eye..which she wiped away.

"i..i loved my father.  
and, even though my photographic memory enables me to "see him" anytime i want..i-i miss him."

"go on.." said Helix, her fingers flat against each other

"I was so devastated by his murder, i could barely speak.  
i w-wasn't sure what to do with my life..i was..l-LOST."

Bliss then looked at Danny.

"Then..Danny happened." said Bliss

"Danny used to have a stuttering problem as a child.  
so much so, he didn't like to talk at all.

some..some punks at school tried to cut out his tounge.  
and, i..i couldn't let them, i c-couldn't...I-"

"You saved Danny, and innocent.  
from a cruel, undeserving fate." said Helix, interrupting Bliss

"and, since then..you've dedicated your life to safeguarding the innocent, the victimized.  
by PUNISHING those you deem guilty of cruel sadism..and, just plain EVIL."

Helix chuckled to herself.

"You like to think yourself a HERO..but, many call you VILLAIN.  
on account that you ignore that "No Killing" rule that most superheroes do."

"I'm NO crook!  
sure..i've killed, but I only kill The Bad Guys!"

"a Life is "a Life"..isn't that what they tell you?"

Bliss scowled at Helix, growling.

"RELAX..I'm with you One-Hundred Percent on this.  
I too feel that Crime and Corruption can ONLY be dealt with by Harsher and Stricter Punishments.

the people of my home universe failed to realise that in time..Now, they are DUST.  
I intend to succeed where they failed: Bring ORDER..to a Chaotic World in need of it."

Helix grinned as she eyed Bliss.

"we are Alike, you know..we BOTH seek to Fix and otherwise Damaged World.  
but, the problem with you is..you're thinking TOO SMALL.

Even if you some DO succeed in erradicating all Crime and Corruption in your world..it will still just be ONE WORLD.

and, their are BILLIONS of other worlds out there in desperate need of true guardian to save them."

Danny eyed Helix.

"there's MORE to this, isn't it?"

Helix eyed the young man.

"beg pardon?"

"You want Bliss to work for you..that's your angle.  
but, I think the reason you want her on your side is BIGGER than just what She Wants.

YOU want something from her, too."

Helix looked surprised..then, smiled sinisterly.

"My..." began Helix, edgeing closer to Danny

"such a clever, CLEVER boy.  
and, you don't even have any Superpowers."

"Sure he does!" said Bliss

"He has Asbergers Syndrome.  
which makes him think at a rate much HIGHER than average humans."

Danny smiled and nodded proudly.  
Helix scowled, then pulled away.

"YES..well, what Daniel says is true: i DO need you for something."

"What?!" asked Bliss, getting annoyed with the suspense.

Helix exhaled as she walked off.

"Not too long ago..my facility experience a breach in security.  
and, thanks to the INCOMPETENCE of a certain underling!..." snapped Helix, glaring at Scarlett

"All files on my Multiverse project, including their spacial coordnants were downloaded, and then DELETED from my database!"

Helix scowled, making a dark expression.

"thankfully i had all my files on backup systems.  
so, the attempt to leave me with nothing proved fruitless.

but, my files were STILL stolen from me!  
and, shortly afterwards..I encountered hostile forces with their own Trans-Dimensional technology."

Helix growled angrily as she began to vent.

"I now have Unwanted COMPETITION in my goal to Dominate the entire Multiverse!  
and, most of my new rivals aren't as "Noble" as I am: they'll DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Helix then returned to her Dark and Gloomy state.

"but, RECENTLY..i discovered one dimension hopping individual who may truely be a problem.  
not just for ME, but for Everyone Else: Both Good, Evil and Neutral forces.

"Who?!" asked Bliss, curious

Helix eyed her.  
she then snapped her fingers (prompting Scarlett to type on the computer)

with a loud BEEP, an image on the large monitor came up.  
Bliss and Danny looked at it..and, became pale as ghosts upon seeing it.

"no..i-it can't be." stuttered Bliss, tears in her eyes

"tha..THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

on the screen was an image of a newspaper, the Townsville Gazette.  
it showed the image of "Bliss", and a crime scene.

written in bold letters was..

**'BLISS THE CANNIBAL STRIKES AGAIN!**

**TOWNSVILLE RIPPER CLAIMS ANOTHER VICTIM.**

**CAN NO ONE STOP "THE DOCTOR OF DEATH!?"**

**[to be continued...]**

* * *

**Author Note: First of a multi-part oneshot based on 's "Bliss Utonium" character..**

This "mini-series" takes place immedialy AFTER "Rise of Dark Bliss"  
and, 'Part 1' mostly focuses on Helix, her Facility and her Goals.

which is basicly ME introducing everyone to my OC.  
and, how she can end up an different fictional stories of mine via Trans-Dimensional Travel.

And, since this deals with literal crossovers  
and, the linking of worlds and such.

i made a few references to some other stories that i've written  
(ex: "Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M." and "The Greatest Mission Ever" are referenced.)

The idea is that Helix is trying to get Dark Bliss (and, by default Danny Martin)  
to work for her, by playing on their parallel goals and lifestyles.

though, I finally reveal Helix true motives towards the end.


	2. Part Two

**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

**Invader Zim copyright Jhonen Vasquez**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

**"Dr. Bliss Utonium" copyright Foxtrot136**

**"Dark Bliss" and "Danny Martin" copyright Foxtrot136 and MetroXLR99**

**"Helix" and "Scarlett" copyright MetroXLR99**

* * *

_**"BLISS THE CANNIBAL STRIKES AGAIN!**_

_**TOWNSVILLE RIPPER CLAIMS ANOTHER VICTIM.**_

_**CAN NO ONE STOP "THE DOCTOR OF DEATH!?"**_

Bliss (and, Danny) just continued to stare at the monitor with wide eyes.  
hardly believing what was printed on the front page of the newspaper.

"I..i-i-i don't understand." stuttered Bliss, shellshocked

"_**WHAT IS THIS!?**_"

Helix had a very plain look on her face.  
she showed no Joy of this at all.

"That..is a newspaper article from an alternate version of YOUR universe.  
one in which i took a very, VERY different path in life."

Helix began to pace around the frozen still Bliss.

"You see..in THAT universe, the trauma of your father's death  
caused a very startling change in you that actually began in your childhood.

like yourself..she detests the Rude.  
so much so, that she KILLS them..and, then consumes their flesh like some BEAST."

Bliss covered her mouth, stunned at this.

Yeah..she hated Rude people.  
but, even SHE didn't think that rudeness was deserving of "death."

"k-k-kills..CONSUMES!?"

"Yep..and, she isn't picky with who she kills.  
Men, Woman, CHILDREN: All are prey to her."

Bliss was even more shocked now.

"CHILDREN!?"

"and, i do believe she is a Sociopath." continued Helix

"she believes that Good and Evil are an illusion..and, what she does is "normal behavior."

she also likes to use her intelligence to scr*w around with people's minds.  
and, takes a sick enjoyment out of other people's pain and agony."

Bliss fell to her knees, staring blankly.  
Danny tried to confort her..but, even HE couldn't ease her anguish.

"i can't believe i could do something like this."

"Believe it.  
in fact, i've obtained footage of her "activities."

Helix bent down to Bliss, looking at her.

"if you do not wish to see it..i understand completely."

Bliss looked up at Helix..then looked down.

"i..i don't think i would like what you have on me-..her.  
but, i feel i MUST know..or, what you said will haunt me forever."

Helix grinned.

"so long as you are certain."

Helic rose up and looked to Scarlett.

"Scarlett..play the footage of Bliss the Cannibal."

Scarlett nodded.

"yes, my lady."

Scarlett typed in some buttons at the super computer.  
before long, some video footage played on the giant monitor screen.

Bliss and Danny watched.

"I think we should start with her very first murder..Watch Carefully."

Bliss did watch.  
she and Danny saw what (at first) looked like an image from their past.

they saw "Bliss" as a child.  
but, she seemed..Different, almost distant.

like Helix said, Bliss's counterpart targeted "the rude"  
but, it became apparent that the "Evil Bliss" didn't mind killing perfectly nice people..along with the rude.

she and Danny cringed as they watched the child version of Bliss  
bludgeon an innocent man's skull with a hammer (for being an unfortunete witness to her first crime)

and, then killed her target victim is a real clever way that made it look like an accident.

as bad as that was..it was only a prelude.  
as the footage continued (which was almost like a "Clip Show" of sorts)

Bliss and Danny bore witness to the most gruesome and horid killings imaginable.  
the pair came close to vomiting at a few "graphic" scenes (Helix had her underlings fetch them anti-nausia pills for this very reason.)

halfway through it..Bliss realised something.

"W-W-WAIT!..where is Danny?"

"Uhh..i'm right here." said Danny

"No!, I mean where is **THIS** Universe's Danny?!  
I don't remember seeing him at all in any of these videos."

Helix smirked.

"That is because in THIS universe, Daniel was NEVER your friend.  
though, that doesn't mean the two of you never met."

Danny looked at Helix, sternly.

"who..am I, in this universe?"

Helix grinned.

"Why, you are an Agent for the FBI.  
in fact, you were assigned to capture Bliss..who at the time was unknown."

Helix grinned wider.  
then, looked to Scarlett again.

"Scarlet!..Skip ahead to "Dr. Bliss's Capture."

Scarlett did just that.  
and, Bliss and Danny watched the monitor.

they saw that Danny was indeed an FBI Agent.  
and, in twisted irony..Evil Bliss was assigned to help him capture "The Townsville Ripper."

Danny felt disturbed upon seeing the scene where is counterpart was forced to kill a serial killer BEFORE he killed someone else.

mainly, because Danny had **NEVER** take a life Ever.  
so..it was shocking to see himself kill somebody (even if it WAS a bad guy.)

but, that wasn't the WORST part of the clip.  
like the Real Danny, "Agent Danny" was exceptionally smart.  
and, eventually deduced all on his own that Bliss was the killer.

unfortunently..Evil Bliss figured this out as well.

Bliss gasped in horror as she watched her counterpart stab Danny with a scalpel, gutting and slicing him.

the look of Pain on his face stung at Bliss's very Heart and Soul.

for, she LOVED Danny with all her heart.  
and, the idea of seeing him hurt scared her.

so, seeing HERSELF trying to hurting him, Kill Him..was like something out of her WORST NIGHTMARES.

_(("I think I'll eat your heart Danny, it's rather romantic don't you think?"))_

Bliss wanted to gag upon hearing that.

"no..no, please..NO MORE!" cried Bliss

Bliss covered her eyes.

"Show me no more of this..(shouting) **I DON'T WANT TO SEE MYSELF KILL DANNY!**"

"Relax, Ms. Utonium..this is the One Time she failed."

Bliss opened her eyes.

"What?"

Bliss and Danny watched and, saw Danny's counterpart spray Evil Bliss with something.

Helix chuckled.

"Antidote X Spray..courtesy of Professor Utonium."

Bliss breathed a sigh of relief.  
thankful that Danny survived (even if it wasn't HER Danny.)

"Your counterpart arrested that day.." began Helix

"because she was deemed "Insane", she was never given the Death Penalty.  
and, she stayed locked up for a good number of years."

Helix smirked.

"of course, she eventually escaped..and, resumed her killing spree.  
only, NOW..everyone in her universe knows who she is."

Helix then patted Danny on the head.

"All thanks to DANNY."

Danny was unsure what to feel about this fact.

on one hand, he was happy that some version of him exposed a killer.  
though..he didn't like that said killer was some twisted version of his best friend.

Bliss, likewise..hated EVERYTHING about this.

Bliss finally looked at Helix.

"why..Why are you showing me this!?  
I could've gone the rest of my life WITHOUT knowing about this..this MONSTER!"

Helix eyed Bliss.

"Because your counterpart is even MORE dangerous than before." said Helix, sternly

"At some point, she discovered her OWN means of Trans-Dimensional Travel.  
and, has been using said technology to Kill people in OTHER universes, Not just her own."

Bliss's eyes widened.

"wa-what?"

"Since she is CLEARLY "unstable", i took the liberty of monitoring her.  
but, she got wise to me..and, sent me THIS!"

Helix handed Bliss a piece of paper.  
Bliss took it, reading the letter written in her onw handwriting.

_~Dear Helen Lynx alias Helix._

_Don t think that I haven t noticed you following me._  
_your scent is rather strong and you fail to mask your pheromones my dear._

_At first I found your presence thrilling but, now it is rather tedious and shows your cowardice to confront me._  
_coming from someone who views themselves as so high and mighty._

_If you view me as a threat to your miserable existence then either do something about it or stop following me._

_Or, dear "Shade" might find himself on the menu._  
_I know that Helix wouldn't care, but deep down the lovely Helen Lynx would be terribly hurt at the loss of her son._

_Your interest in me was quite amusing; I am flattered to see that you view me as a threat to your sad little plans for which I couldn't care less about._

_Ta ta_

_B.~_

"oh my.." said Bliss, stunned

"yes, well..i suppose it's my own fault.  
i've grown so confident in my own abilities, that i underestimated HER abilities."

"Oooooo!, that must've HURT!" said Scarlett with a smirk

Helix scowled at her liutenant...then-

_**ZAAAAAAAP!**_

"YOW!" screamed Scarlett, as Helix fired a red energy blast at her

"(clears throat loudly) ANYway!..

Ever since then, I've been relying on my Surveillance Probes to gather additional information on your flesh eating counterpart.

and, so far..she hasn't seemed to notice either THAT, or she just doesn't care.

Reguardless, i've gathered enough intel to make an accurate understanding of her psychlogical profile."

"and?.." said Bliss, curious

Helix made a stern expression.

"as I have already stated: Doctor Bliss..is a Psychotic Sociopath.

she believes that Good and Evil are an illusion.  
and, fuctions are pure instict..like some animal.

she has vast superpowers that are even greater than her mothers.  
which has given her a "Supremist" way of thinking.

She **ARROGANTLY** believes that she is All-Powerful.  
that she is the strongest being in the universe, and everyone else is WEAK.

and, despite making "rude people" her prey.  
she herself can behave rudely..making her a Hypocrite, among other things.

she may CLAIM to not care about anything.  
but, it's clear that she's a narrow minded brat.  
venting over how "daddy" was taken away from the cruel society of the world.

and, is so stupid, that, she doesn't even consider  
that she's become an even WORSE monster than what killed her father in the first place!"

Helix growled in her throat as she paced around, her hands behind her back.

"Dr. Bliss..is the very PERSONIFICATION of Chaos.  
and, i've made it my life's work to bring Order to a Chaotic World.

as long as she remains free to roam, she is a THREAT to everything that i've worked _**SO D*MN HARD TO ACHIEVE!**_"

Bliss and Danny stared blankly at Helix.  
it was obvious that the woman felt STRONGLY about this.

and, who could blame her?

Helix finally narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"while she hasn't made any actual hostile move against me..it is only a matter of time before she DOES.  
afterall..CHAOS is in her nature, and she just Looooves to make a mockery out of Stablized Order."

Helix turned to look at Bliss and Danny.

"I've come up with quite a few promising Scenarios to "DEAL" with the superpowered cannibal.

"Plan A" involves banishing her to "The Phantom Zone."  
a pocket dimension in which she'll be stranded in an endless abyss with no way out.

but, if THAT scenario fails..i will have no choice but to DESTROY HER."

Helix then smiled as she approached Bliss.

"and, That's where YOU come in, my dear."

Bliss gulped hard.

"m-me?"

"Yes.

While i don't believe for one minute that your counterpart has God-Like Power.  
there is no doubt that she is quite strong..Too Strong for most metahumans to handle.

Truely, the only one capable of defeating her is...well, HERSELF."

Helix looked right at Bliss.

"face it, Ms. Utonium..You may very well be the ONLY ONE..who can stop her."

Bliss looked down, deep in thought.

"Look..i'm not asking you to do this for Me.  
or, even the billions of innocent people crying out for a powerful guardian.

do it, at least...for DANNY."

Danny widened his eyes.

"for ME?"

"YES." said Helix, approaching him like a "predator"

"Remember..DOCTOR Bliss had a good thing foing for awhile.  
she had a well paid job, and was well respected.

she killed people for fun, and **NOBODY** suspected a thing..until YOU exposed her."

"Y-You mean HE exposed her." said Danny, nervously

"Danny is DANNY..no matter what universe he calls home.  
and, Dr. Bliss won't even bother to differate You from Him.

Hell, she probably won't even NEED a logical reason to kill you.  
knowing her, she'll probably just kill you for the heck of it."

Helix then smiled wide.

"and, I don't even want to THINK about how she'd do it, neither.  
I do say..i might actually lose some sleep over it."

Danny gulped hard, NOW feeling scared.  
Helix then looked to Bliss.

"It's your choice, Ms. Utonium..  
I won't force you to join me, and help me safeguard the Multiverse from threats like your counterpart.

but, if you don't..she'll eventually come to YOUR world.  
and, i don't think she'll hesitate to harm your loved ones just to get to you."

Bliss froze still, a look of fear on her face.

Helix finally turned and began to walk off.

"Tell you what..i'll give you the night to think it over.  
you and Danny can spend the night HERE, get a Full Tour of my facility.

THEN, you can give me your final answer in the morning."

Helix glanced back at her.

"and, DO give it Good, Long thought."

_**BREEEE!**_

_**BREEEEE!**_

_**BREEEEEEE!**_

Helix looked at the blaring alarms..then, looked to Scarlett.

"Scarlett!, what is happening!?"

"Uhh..h-hang on, lemme check."

Scarlett rapidly typed into the Super Computer.

"What is it?, What's Wrong?!" exclaimed Bliss, feeling nervous

Scarlett observed the monitor.  
then, finally turned her chair around to face Scarlett.

"Our systems of detected a Dimensional Rift, Mistress."

"a Dimensional What?!" said Danny, confused

"a DIMENSIONAL RIFT." said Helix, looking at Danny

"When my Multiversal Data was stolen from my central mainframe.  
I programed my systems to detect Any and ALL Time/Space breaches.

the Rifts, indicate someone crossing from one universe to another..or, at least TRYING to."

Suddenly, a pulsing vortex appeared in the chamber.  
Bliss immediatly stood in front of Danny, shielding him.

sure enough..SOMEONE began to walk through the portal.

"is it..HER!?" asked Bliss, worried

"no..that vortex is of MY Technology." said Helix, remaining calm

Scarlett emerged from her chair and looked into the portal.  
the cyborg mutant soon widened her feline eyes as the shadowed figured got closer.

"s-she..LIVES!?"

the mystery figure soon stepped out of the portal.

it was a female alien of some sort.  
with olive green skin, full purple insectoid eyes and curled antenas.

Helix smirked.

"heh-heh..TAK."

the Irken Invader stood before Helix..then, knelt down.

"Lady Helix..I have returned."

Bliss and Danny looked at each other..then, back at Tak.

"So good to see you again, my faithful servant.  
(looks at scarlett) SCARLETT said you perished."

Tak narrowed her shiney eyes.

"the reports of my demise..were very, VERY incorrect."

Scarlett gulped hard, tugging nervously at the neck of her shirt.

Tak looked at Helix.

"As you know, you had sent me on a mission to recover some of your stolen data.  
which that "hellspawn" Abraxas foolishly took from your facility.

During my mission, I encountered some.."resistance" from native heroes.  
mainly, the human/tamaranian hybrid and the half demon animorph.

during the enseuing battle..my Trans-Dimensional Vortex Projector was damaged.  
there was an explosion of nexus energy..and, I was thrown into a random universe."

Helix stroked her chin, pondering.

"Hmmm...interesting."

"When I awoke, I was in a strange place.  
a metallic planet, rich with advanced technology..but, looked abandoned.

I took the time I had to repair my TDVP, and persue OTHER interests."

Tak then scowled.

"Now..I have just one question."

the green alien eyed Scarlett.

"Why was I left for dead in the endless reaches of the Multiverse?  
Abadnoned, ALONE..(darkly) **WHY**."

Scarlett had a terrified look on her beastly face.

Helix also eyed Scarlett.

"WELL, Scarlett?..(darkly) **EXPLAIN** yourself."

Scarlett sputtered out, panicking.

"T-The exposion, it..S-Scambled your signal!  
Y-You didn't even REGISTER on the system's scanners!

I assumed that you were killed.  
a-aaaand, even if I didn't, there was NO WAY I could intercept you for rescue!

You said it Yourself: You were stranded in a Random Universe!"

Scarlett froze right there, looking at Tak.  
the fearful image of Scarlett was reflected off of Tak's lens-like eyes.

as usual..Tak showed little emotion.

"I find your reply to be..LOGICAL."

Tak then turned, and returned to Helix.  
Scarlett exhaled deeply, relieved.

"well..so long as you are back." said Helix, as Tak approached her

Tak grinned a toothy grin.

"Yes, my lady.  
and, I didn't return empty handed, neither."

Helix raised an eyebrow.

"oh?

Tak reached into her uniform..and, drew out a large pinkish-purple stone.

"Plucked from cosmic shores, Gaze Upon.._THE CHRONO STONE!_"

Bliss and Danny looked, curious.

Helix just grinned as she took the large sliver from Tak.  
gripping the pulsating stone like the hilt of a blade.

"Maaag-nificent." said Helix, in a low tone

Scarlett approached Helix.

"Chrono Stone, huh?" began Scarlett, doubtful of it's significance

"So, does it like..Slow Down or Speed Up time, or something?"

Helix grinned mischiviously.

"THAT..and, So Much More."

To prove this point, Helix quickly aimed the crystal at Scarlett.  
the lightly colored stone glowed brightly..then, shot a beam at Scarlett.

Scarlett yelped as a blinding flash occoured.  
Then..everyone stared at Scarlett with various expressions.

Bliss and Danny looked startled.  
while Helix just grinned, and Tak only laughed.

"What is it?, _**WHAT'S WRONG!?**_" exclaimed Scarlett, whose voice was "small"

Tak approached her comrade.

"HERE..allow me the "pleasure" of aiding you."

Tak made a mechanican arm emerg from her PAK which carried a mirror that was held up to Scarlett

Scarlett stared blankly at her reflection.  
with a plain face, her body rattled from her emotions..then, she "explode."

"**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" screamed Scarlett, cracking the mirror

"I'm a..a.._**KIIIIIIID!**_  
I'm Snot-Nose-Wiping, Ankle Biting BRAT!"

Scarlett was indeed now a "child."  
she looked to be about Five or Six.

despite the regression, Scarlett was still pretty much The Same.  
she was still a furry human/animal mutant with robotic limbs.

though, even her cybernetics looked "simple"  
and, (even funnier) Scarlett's normally long, wild hair had outward pigtails at the sides of her head, right behind her ears.

Helix finally chuckled to herself.

"I always did know that I was more MATURE than you, Scarlett."

Scarlett began hopped up and down, angrily shaking her fists.

"CHANGE ME BACK!, **DO IT NOW!**"

Helix smirked as she gently scratched her chin.

"oh, I don't know, Scarlett..I think this form suits you.  
goes PERFECTLY with your childish, infantile behavior when things don't go you're way."

"_**HELIIIIIIIIIX!**_" whined Scarlett..REAL Loudly

Helix exhaled deeply.

"OH, Alright!..quit your Whining."

Helix charged the Chrono Stone and, fired another energy beam at Scarlett.

In another flash, Scarlett was instantly changed back into Adulthood.  
Needless to say..Scarlett to a moment to admir-, err..Examine herself.

Helix chuckled as she tossed the stone lightly in the air, catching it.

"The Chrono Stone is TRUELY worthy of it's many different names..  
With THIS in my posession, my power of Time Itself is beyond comprehension."

"During my exile, I performed my own tests and experiments on the Chrono Stones.  
and, I theorize that the temporal eneries of the stones could be the key to Immortality." said Tak

Helix eyed Tak.

"Oh?..how so, Tak?"

"The power of the stone can alter the longevity of any lifeform.  
either increase a human's maximum lifespan of "100" to 1,000"..or, perhaps more than that."

Bliss's eyes lit up at this.  
she then looked at Danny..who just stared blankly at this scene.

(("_immortal.._")) thought Bliss

"But, what of the Flipside?" said Helix

"Could the stones be used to DECREASE one's life?  
saaaay, make someone live for One Hour, or less than a minute."

"Unfortunently, YES.  
which i why I am working on technology to COUNTER it's negative effects."

Helix grinned, then chuckled.

"same ol' Tak: ALWAYS two steps ahead.  
Is it any wonder that I appointed YOU my Second-In-Command."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Scarlett, shocked

Scareltt ran to the two.

"I though "**I**" was your Number Two!"

"You are my First Liutenant in charge of all Military Applications, Scarlett." said Helix, sternly

"But, in the fields of Scientific Development..TAK, is my "Number Two."  
she is also my Second Liutenant, in charge of all when both Myself AND You are unavailable."

Scarlett sputtered at this.

"WA-WHAT!?, (exclaiming) _**SECOND LIUTENANT!?**_  
and, just WHEN did this happen!?"

Helix grinned.

"When **YOU** started sneaking off at night.  
endulging yourself in whatever you consider a "hobby."

Scarlett gulped hard at this.

"S-Sssso, basicly..w-we'll BOTH report to you, then."

"That is correct."

Scarlett stressfully tapped one of her metallic talons.  
Bliss could tell that Scarlett was in a serious state of anger.

"COMPLETELY..logical, my lady." said Scarlett, forcefully

Helix looked to Bliss and Danny.

"Utonium, Martin..Go and explore the base.  
As you can see, I have some important work to do."

Bliss nodded.

"yes, Helix."

As Bliss turned with Danny to leave..Helix spoke again.

"and, BLISS?"

Bliss stopped for a moment..and, looked back at Helix.

"Think HARD about what I told you."

Bliss frowned, looking down.

"(sigh) yeah..i will."

Bliss and Danny walked off.  
the two exited the War Room, and headed DEEPER into the Facility.

**[To Be Continued]**

* * *

**Author Note: Second Part of my Metroverse/Foxtrotverse Powerpuff Girl Crossover.**

**Here, Helix not only explains who Dr. Bliss is.**  
**but, shows video footage of her many, MANY Crimes to Dark Bliss.**

**in order to make it authentic, I re-read Foxtrot's "Evil Bliss" stories**  
**("Evil Little Genius", ****"How I Caught Bliss" ****and, "Who Are You?")**  
**and, explained the said events here, and showed Dark Bliss's reaction to them.**

**I also have Helix give her own opinion on the "Superhuman Flesh Eater"**  
**as well as give a best psychological assessment on her as well.**

**Basicly, Helix has "Protocols" on dealing with Evil Bliss.**  
**carefully laid out plans to Neutralize (or, TERMINATE) this probably hostile.**

**Dark Bliss (and, Danny) is just one of those plans.**  
**and, Helix is giving her the option to either Fight her evil self..**  
**or, Hide, and hope that she NEVER finds her universe.**

**Since this story ALSO takes place in my own crossover universe.**  
**I took the time to introduce Helix OTHER agent: The Irken TAK, from "Invader ZIM"**

**just as Scarlett is Helix's "Starscream"**  
**I portrayed Tak here as being a fusion of "Soundwave" and "Shockwave"**

**in that Tak is Helix most LOYAL associate.**  
**and, is actually Helix second choice to command her forces when she is detained.**

**Tak's dialogue is based on Shockwave's recollection of past events**  
**from a third season episode of Transformers: Prime (so, Yes: It does sound familair.)**

**I also dropped hints at my other stories.**  
**mostly the mention of ABraxas, Nightstar and Azari from my Teen Titans fanfictions.**

**Obviously, this oneshot isn't finished, yet**  
**so, any fans of this should check for updates often.**


End file.
